


涉黑（上）

by wwwwandou



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwwandou/pseuds/wwwwandou
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 70





	涉黑（上）

·黑道太子爷×警察世家小少爷  
·无逻辑小甜饼  
·🚗🚗🚗

莫关山家里从太爷爷那辈起就是当警察的，如今他爸爸是警务处处长，妈妈是退休的高级警司。

家里除了莫关山还有两个哥哥，大哥是督察，二哥是见习督察，所以，除了他老三莫关山在外国留学，不读警校读法律，家里全是拿枪的。

莫关山从小就长得讨喜，肉乎乎的像个粉团子，父母亲四十岁高龄生得他，对他的宠溺不用多说，两个哥哥也是从小看着他长大，对他这个弟弟的爱不比父母少。

正是因为全家都是警察，每天都和死神打交道，因此在莫关山大学选专业的时候，家人一致决定把他送出国读书。

家里人对莫关山的过分保护导致他在十八岁之前还有许多该懂的事情没弄懂，该去的地方也没去过。

莫关山忧心忡忡挂掉电话，“我好紧张啊，我二哥不会发现什么吧？”

站在莫关山身旁的是今晚带他出来的平日里玩得比较好的华人同学，“怎么会，一点破绽都没有！”

三个人拉着莫关山一起往马路对面的酒吧走去，没走两步莫关山的手里又响了。

“我大哥！”莫关山向他们做了个禁声的手势，努力平复自己的心情，这才接了电话，“喂，大哥。”

“怎么这么久才接电话？是发生了什么事吗？”

“啊？没有没有，我刚才在厕所呢！”

“嗯，没事就好。”

莫关山心虚的呼了口气，又瞧见一旁的同学在不耐烦的催促他，“大哥…你这么晚找我有事吗？”

“没什么大事。想问你毕业论文写得怎样了？”

“还能怎样啊，就那样呗！”

大哥似乎无奈的笑了笑，“你记住，写归写，不许熬夜，不许累坏了，知不知道？”

“知道啦大哥，你烦不烦？”莫关山一听大哥关心他的语气也就忍不住撒起娇来，但一旁还有同学看着，“大哥要不是你给我打电话我都要睡了！”

“对了，你那边都12点了，你赶紧睡。大哥明天给你再汇点钱过去，不够了记得跟我说。”

“谢谢大哥！”一想到明天二哥也会给他汇钱，莫关山心里特高兴，对大哥说话的态度也好了许多，“大哥你也早点睡吧，晚安啦！”

一挂掉电话，面对听了所有内容的同学，莫关山不禁挺了挺胸膛，“今晚所有的费用，小爷我的！”

“莫三少万岁！”

“……”

莫关山是典型的窝里横，在家撒娇任性无理取闹样样通，可一出了门就会躲在熟人背后，像只怕人的猫。

酒吧他一次都没来过，要不是毕业论文写完了，一群同学又怂恿，他是想都不敢想来这种鱼龙混杂的地方。

“这也太吵了吧！”莫关山捂着耳朵扯着嗓子朝同伴喊，“要不我们还是回去吧！”

同伴也对着他喊，“不是吧！三少你这才刚进门啊！”

“就是啊！你想想你下星期就回国了！到时候想玩都没得玩了！”

“今晚你就跟着我们！保证让三少你乐得走不动道！”

莫关山心里想，这里人多，可不是走不动道了么，“我们去二楼吧！一楼人太多了！”

“那你们先去二楼找地方坐！我去帮你们点喝的！”

“我去跳舞！”

“我去放水！”

一下子，莫关山身边的三人全走了，这下给莫关山整懵了，瑟瑟缩缩的往二楼去，二楼是相对人少一点的雅座，莫关山选了个位置比较靠里面的座位，安静一点，最起码不用扯嗓子叫，费劲。

莫关山不放心的拿出手机，确定没有未接电话才松了一口气。

“这么快？”

这是一把富有磁性的嗓音，莫关山闻言抬头看去，男人看起来也就二十来岁，西装革履却衬得他异常的成熟。

男人眼神眯起来打量着莫关山，这不禁令他心慌，“什、什么？”

对方不紧不慢坐在，手里还捏着一杯红酒，莫关山看他翘起了二郎腿，摇着手中的酒杯。

从锃亮的皮鞋沿着修长笔直的腿一路到紧实的臀，再配上一张让人看了想尖叫张开腿的脸，莫关山心脏感觉漏了一拍。

“第一次来？”

沉迷美色的莫关山捂着胸口咽了咽口水，“对，对。”

男人嘴角上扬，似痞非痞的笑，莫关山直勾勾的看着人家，眼睛都不带眨一下，心中的小鹿撞了又撞，比奈良抢食的鹿还凶猛。

“看够了吗？”男人忽然严肃问。

“对对！对不起！”

男人摇摇头，“要不要坐过来一点。”他拍了拍身旁的位置。

莫关山短短犹豫了几秒，最终还是败给了那张好看的脸，屁股在皮质沙发上蹭了过去。

“会不会喝酒？”男人问他。

莫关山家里是不许他喝酒的，可此时此刻他又不想摇头。他接过酒杯小小抿了一口，苦涩的味道瞬间在口中爆发开来，难喝得让他吐了吐舌头。

手中的酒杯猝不及防被人拿走，“我不喜欢勉强别人。”

“不勉强啊！”莫关山拍着胸脯说，“你这么好看我一点都不勉强！”

妈的，喝点酒连心里话都说出来了。

莫关山差点咬到舌头，面对男人越发露骨的笑就想挖个坑把自己埋了。

幸好这时候刚才那三个同伴回来了，“莫少？你怎么坐那里？”

跟在他们三个身后的还有一波人，穿着像保镖，直接走向莫关山，“贺少，人带来了。”

莫关山歪头一看，保镖身后各各都是比他还年轻小男孩。

莫关山：“……”

他蹭的一下从沙发上弹起来，仿佛上面烫了他的屁股。

“对不起啊！对不起，走错了走错了。”

莫关山不傻，也就猜到了那男人把他当成出来“卖”的了。他赶紧溜回同伴身边，几个人选了一张离刚才那桌远些的坐下，不过也才隔了三张桌子，莫关山偶尔还是忍不住瞟一眼，看到那男人左拥右抱，张嘴就有人喂葡萄吃，不过却不怎么笑。

明明刚才笑起来很好看的。

被同伴拉进一楼的舞池，跟着周围的人群魔乱舞，莫关山也学着摇头晃脑，可突然又想到那人，只是随意的抬头一看，却发现那人正倚在二楼的栏杆上看着他。

莫关山吓得舞步都乱了，不小心撞到了旁边的人，连声说了几句“sorry”，再抬头发现那人因为他的出糗在笑。

莫关山恼羞成怒，对他反了白眼，也不知道他看得到不。

“去上厕所！”莫关山拉了一把身边的同伴，却发现他们全都围着一位金发碧眼的性感美女扭来扭去，此时压根当他不存在。

莫关山没好气的“啧”了一下，只好自己一个人去。

夜越深，这里的人玩得就越过火。

厕所门用力推了几遍都没能推开，莫关山朝里面喊了一句，回答他的却是极具“婉转动听”的一声呻吟。

莫关山：“……”

推门的手僵住一样，不敢动，莫关山犹豫了一下把耳朵贴到门上，紧接着轰然站直，整个脸蛋红通通。

“怎么不进去？”男人的声音从他身后传来，莫关山的脸蛋更红了。

男人伸手要去推门，莫关山眼疾手快两手把他握住，“别！”

“怎么？”男人也没反抗，任由他抓着手。

莫关山支支吾吾说不出个所以然来，就在这时候，厕所里突然传来一声尖叫，莫关山觉得自己像只放到开水里烫过的虾子，从头红到了脚。

男人噗嗤一声，笑出了声。

“笑屁啊笑！”莫关山忍不住骂。

可刚骂完，厕所里面的声音络绎不绝的传出来，反而像故意让外面的人听到一样。

莫关山又羞又臊，身旁的男人还一脸似笑非笑，仿佛让他觉得是他在干这回事。

莫关山气绝了，一脚朝门踹去，可令他没想到的是，这一脚居然把门给踹开了，厕所里两个裸体男女抱在一起。

莫关山紧张的咽了咽口水，拉着男人的手不禁握紧了，退了两步。

不是他怂，可就在踹开门的那刻他看到那裸体男是个一米八几的外国大汉，一身的腱子肉，再看那外国友人满眼“和善”，他不得不怂。

外国友人站起身来，把在脚腕上的裤子拉起来，莫关山眼睛眨了两下，咽了咽口水。

“跑！”

拉起男人的手就往外跑，将嘈杂的声音抛在身后。

二人气喘吁吁的跑到陌生的大街，莫关山看了一眼身旁的人。

好吧，只有自己气喘吁吁。

莫关山这才后知后觉放开了他的手。

“没、没事了…可以、可以走了…”

对方不理他莫关山也没空理他，把气顺直了才是要紧的。

这才过了不到五分钟，三辆黑色跑车不知从哪窜出来，整齐的停在了两人面前。

那男人好整以暇的走到车旁，有人迅速从车上下来替他开了门。

“去哪，我送你。”那男人问。

“啊？去、去A大……”

莫关山乖巧的坐在男人旁边，脑海里突然飘过出国前大哥嘱咐的话。

——不能和陌生人讲话，不能喝陌生人给的饮料，不能坐陌生人的车……

“那个…”莫关山拘谨的开口，“你叫什么名字啊？”

“贺天。”男人玩着手机，并没有抬头。

“嘿嘿，我叫莫关山。”莫关山此时笑得狗腿，“我们现在相互认识应该不算陌生人了吧。”

贺天这才抬眼看他，没笑却总让人他在笑，“嗯，不是陌生人。”

莫关山这才大大松了一口气，嘴里还开心的哼起了小曲。

我可真是个小机灵鬼。

大概是烦心事都解决了，莫关山又不知不觉托着腮欣赏起人家的颜值，“你从小就这么好看吗？”

莫关山恨不得给自己一个嘴巴子，怎么又把心里话给说出来了！

“你真觉得我好看？”贺天问。

“啊？哈哈哈！”莫关山不好意思挠着脑袋，“还、还凑合吧！”

昏暗的车内有人靠了过来，车椅微微陷进去，莫关山被贺天压在车门上，“干、干嘛？”

贺天的手抵在玻璃上，歪着头看了几秒，突然亲了下去。

“唔！”莫关山被突如其来的吓得不敢动，双手紧紧握着，看似乖巧的承接这个吻。

贺天描着莫关山唇型舔了一会，却觉得意犹未尽，“嘴巴张开。”

又似那种让人拒绝不了的语气，莫关山还未来得及思考，嘴巴却先张开了。

贺天的舌头顺势进入，如入无人之境，在窄小的口腔翻卷扫荡，唇齿相依，色情的水声应声而起，莫关山终于想起来要推开这人。

可手只到了贺天胸膛，就被他反手握住压在了头顶。

紧接着，又是一阵令人耳热的水声。

莫关山觉得自己的嘴唇都被这个人吸麻了，可是又觉得接吻的感觉让他很舒服，飘飘然，如睡云朵上般柔软。

“嗯…呼吸…不…”莫关山头一回接吻还不懂换气，上一秒被亲得舒服无师自通主动回应，却也是毫无章法的用舌尖去撩拨，可下一秒却被憋得满脸通红，微微挣扎起来。

贺天恋恋不舍从莫关山嘴中退出来，暧昧咬着他的嘴角，瞥见他被自己亲得眼泛泪光，嘴角嫣红，却不停的喘着气，不禁好笑，“第一次？连气都不会换？”

莫关山听了就想闭气，却还没憋住又拼命喘起来，又在他面前出糗了，“是又怎么样！你放开我！”

贺天没把他放开，反而压得更紧，紧实的胸膛相贴，都能感受彼此的温度，还有躁动的心跳，“不怎么样，觉得你很可爱。怎样，还回学校吗？”

莫关山这才看向窗外，车子已经停在了学校门口，只不过深夜鲜少人经过。

“不回去还能……干嘛”莫关山不自在的扭了扭身体。

贺天咬上他的耳朵，气音喷洒出来，“去酒店。”

短短几个字就令莫关山耳朵都酥了的错觉，还没想好怎么回答，再次被贺天封住了嘴。

车子再次启动，莫关山却已经被人压在了车椅上亲得头昏脑涨，只是觉得接下来要发生的事会让大哥二哥暴躁如雷，可这也是第一次背着家里人干这种事，意外的觉得刺激。

两个人如天雷勾地火，一秒钟都不想耽误，车子停进了酒店地下停车场时，他们已经在车上做了起来。

保镖识趣的下了车，却也只是在外面等着。

莫关山被贺天抱在腿上，仅仅把裤子褪到腿上，露出该要用到的地方，紧接着，被贺天掰开臀勉强塞入三指，进进出出抽插。

“唔…”

贺天感觉到莫关山只被稍微用手指插了几下，那穴里就湿的一塌糊涂，也不再忍，拉开拉链就扶着自己的东西缓缓插了进去。

“唔……”莫关山看不出痛苦或是舒服，又怕外面的人听到他的声音，紧紧捂着嘴。

贺天顾不得那么多，眼下被莫关山吸得头皮发麻，只想用力插进去。

他这么想便这么做了，扶住莫关山的腰，用力往上一顶，瞬间全根进入，莫关山被他突然破开了身体，直疼得眼泪啪嗒嗒的往下淌。

就莫关山这种色厉内荏的小少爷，肩不能扛手不能提，就是营养不缺养了个一米七九的个子，其实内心比谁都娇，从小到大都是家里人捧在手心的肉疙瘩，哪里受过这样的痛楚。

这下子全身软了，气都喘不了几口，就趴在贺天身上哭，像只小奶猫一样，用肉爪子扑腾。

“很疼吗？”贺天被他这一哭也停下了动作。

“你、你说呢？”莫关山一抽一抽的吸着鼻子，眼镜红红的，“我、我从小到大都没…没这么疼过！”

“抱歉”，贺天把他撩开额头上头发，那上面附着一层薄汗，确实是疼得厉害了。

在床事上贺天从不主张暴力，可他自己也没经验，只是凭着本能，看把人弄哭了确实有那么一丝愧疚。

可身下最滚烫的东西此刻却插在最湿滑软密的地方，那丝愧疚也迅速转化成了情欲。

他再次吻上莫关山的嘴唇，吮着那抱怨他的小嘴。不知何时也已经把手从莫关山的T恤下面伸了进去，两指碾着柔软的奶尖，反复捏揉，感受到柔软的颗粒在他指下变得硬挺。

腰胯慢慢发力，层层撞开那穴里的软肉，顶在那最敏感的蕊心。

莫关山的身体也渐渐起了变化，肢体越发柔软，攀着贺天的肩膀配合着上下晃动，扭着腰让身体里的肉棍子顶他最舒服的地方。

后穴被肏得麻痒，密密麻麻的似有蚂蚁咬着他的穴心，又舒服又刺激。

衣服被撩起到胸前，露出被摸得红粉挺立的奶尖，莫关山眼睁睁看着贺天把一颗咬住，再而含进嘴里，湿热的舌尖拨弄那敏感脆弱的奶尖，又用力吸了吸。

莫关山没忍住轻泄出声。

这仿佛鼓舞了贺天，不仅吸得用力了，就连股间也撞得越发用力越发的深。

“唔…你慢点…太多了啊…”莫关山抱怨到，可身体却是极其舒爽的，被顶到痒处，还猝不及防把贺天的东西夹了一下。

瞬间，那贺天压着他的腰拼命的往上撞。

撞得莫关山再次哭了出来，却又因为车内空间狭小，被撞得磕了下脑袋，这回更是闹了脾气，一口咬住了贺天的脖子。

贺天忍痛吸了一口气，停下动作恶狠狠的看着莫关山。

莫关山心虚，可眼泪也止不住看着他。

两人都不说话。

贺天突然两手抓住莫关山的大腿把人往座椅上一翻，接着整个人压上来，东西还插在莫关山那湿滑的穴里，待找准了位置，便猛得肏干起来。

“啊——你别…呜…求求你…我错…我错了…你轻点…”

莫关山两腿在车内扑腾，却还是被人死死的压在身下，一腿踩在椅背上，另一条腿被贺天扛在肩上，敞开了双腿，任由贺天侵犯。

莫关山被肏得眼神涣散，却不停的后悔，怎么就不听话，怎么就被美色迷了眼上了贼船……

“贺天！求求你…呜…我是第一…第一次…求你轻点…唔…”

后穴被肏得发麻，那根粗大性器把他的里里外外磨得火辣辣的，可内里的水却不停往外流，每一次进进出出密闭的车内满是清晰的水声。

车内开着空调，车窗禁闭，但随着疯狂晃动的车身，外面的保镖还是听到里面的哭声…

莫关山本以为他头一回开苞，一次车震已经是极限，可就在被贺天在车上肏得腿软脚软时，贺天把他抱上了酒店，又压着他在床上运动了一次。

莫关山真是后悔不能穿越回去把当时鬼迷心窍的自己扇两巴掌。

还好这一次在床上贺天温柔了许多。

莫关山刚才衣服已经被他脱了干净，被他他压着肏，我动作极尽温柔，伴着绵绵密密的水声。

莫关山这回没那么害怕，又因为酒店力灯光充足，这回能看清人的脸。

他是典型的记吃不记打，一看到贺天那副好看的脸，又是着了迷一般，还自己把腿敞开写让贺天肏。

贺天自然是乐意的，在充足的灯光里他也看清了莫关山的样子，一副学生模样，整齐的发尾还有修剪的圆润的指甲，显然是个乖的孩子，可此刻却被他压着肏，嘴里还会发出比酒吧厕所那女的更让人喷血的声音。

唇红齿白，眼角还透着迷离，全身被肏得粉嫩，看似清纯无限，可却是个小色鬼，看他长得好看点就主动张开腿让肏，含着他的性器不停的吸，被肏得穴里不停的流水，湿哒哒的又滑又黏。

贺天压着他肏了两下便拔了出来。

莫关山正是兴头上，他看了眼，自己的东西硬着，贺天那根水淋淋的东西也还杵着跟擎天柱一样，怎么突然拔出来了呢？

“怎么了？”

贺天笑着说，“换个姿势。”说完便下了地，朝厕所走去。

莫关山自然要跟上，只不过腿还是有些发软，扶着床站了起来，可他这一站刚才贺天射进去的精液混着他的水一下就涌了出来，沿着大腿根一直滴到了地上。

莫关山低头看了眼，简直没脸见人，随手抹了抹就扶着墙往厕所去。

刚踏进去就被贺天扯进了淋浴间，温热的水洒在身上，蒸汽早就充满整个空间，莫关山还没看清贺天的方位，下一秒就被人压在玻璃上从后面抵着插。

不是莫关山想夸张，贺天那根东西一插进来他就知道那是贺天，毕竟这是他头一根东西，又插了一晚上，他记得他的长度和粗细。

“嗯啊…啊…”热水迷了眼，莫关山吞了几口，间隙中又喘着叫了几声，直接把体内的东西又喊着粗了一圈。

“你…你又粗了…啊…”

“拜你所赐！”贺天咬着牙说，然后将人翻过来，抬起一条腿疯狂的往里顶，水声渐渐没过莫关山的呻吟，可他越发肏得起劲，又快又狠。

很快莫关山又站不住了，腿发软得直打哆嗦。

贺天一把将他抱出去放在洗浴台上面对面肏。

莫关山夹着他的腰不停的晃动，嗯嗯啊啊叫了一夜。

第二天莫关山是被电话吵醒的，一看来电显示，脑袋轰然炸了，他想去厕所接电话，可一旁还在睡着的贺天却还压着他，推都推不开，莫关山这才硬着头皮接了电话。

“喂，大哥…”这一开口莫关山才发现自己嗓子哑了，叫了一晚上能不哑吗。

“怎么这么久才听电话？在干嘛，嗓子怎么哑了，不舒服？”

莫关山瞬间冷汗湿了背，小心脏扑通扑通的跳，心虚说，“我…我才睡醒啊，嗓子就这样！”这话才说完。身旁的人翻了身，看似要醒了，果然下一秒就听贺天说，“几点了？”

莫关山吓得赶紧捂住了他的嘴巴，眼睛瞪得大大的又不敢说话，挤眉弄眼的警告贺天。

“什么声音？谁在说话？”

“我、我同学，他来找我，找我吃早饭！”莫关山说话直磕巴，差点咬了舌头。

贺天一醒来就看他这幅慌张的模样有点想笑，十足像个偷吃的男孩被小女朋友查岗的，他便好整以暇的躺着听他继续编。

“吃早饭？现在都12点了。”

莫关山眼看圆不回来，把心一横对着电话吼，“莫守庭！都怪你啦！我原本打算今天躲在宿舍里睡懒觉的，你一打电话来就被我同学发现了！他们现在要拉着我去逛街！我，我好不容易才有的假期呢！”

被喊了全名的大哥也不敢生气，“啊？这样啊，对不起呢毛毛，是大哥不好，你别生气，乖。”

“哼！我不想跟你说话了！”莫关山说完就挂了电话，最后还是拍了拍扑通扑通狂跳的小心脏。

贺天终于忍不住笑了，还连拍手掌，“看不出来啊，演戏演得这么好。”

莫关山把枕头砸过去，这一动才发现自己浑身哪哪都疼，特别是那个使用过度的地方，此刻肯定肿了，还有一股仍然被插着东西在里面的感觉。幸好昨晚清理过了，不然现在肯定惨不忍睹。

他才刚低着头揉了会腰，贺天突然又压了过来。

“你你你！又想干嘛！”莫关山双手撑在他的胸膛，上面还留有昨晚被自己挠过的痕迹。

“正常反应，帮我一把。”贺天问得很温柔。

股间被他的肉棍子蹭了蹭，还在穴口顶了顶。

莫关山猛的缩了一下屁股，昨晚旖旎的画面反反复复在脑中重播，他感觉自己里面好像又湿了。

贺天轻轻握住莫关山的东西，提醒他，“你也硬了。”

莫关山咽了咽口水，脑子一热，再次被美色所误，“就一次啊！”

有了昨晚的开拓，这一次贺天很轻易就插了进去，早上的晨勃来得容易去得也快，短短半个小时两人都解决了。

莫关山又被他射了一屁股的东西，仰躺着在床上缓神，贺天还压着他疲软的东西仍插在里面。

等莫关山洗完澡出来，贺天已经穿好衣服在沙发上等他。

“走吧，送你回学校。”

现在倒是体贴，怎么在床上就变了个人一样！

莫关山被他牵着手进电梯，嘴巴长了几次却说不出话，眼看电梯到了地下停车场，尽管有些难以启齿，莫关山还是选择开口，“我…我…你有没有药？我那里好像肿了。”

电梯门刚好开了，一对年轻的夫妇带着孩子进来，莫关山恨不得再次把自己埋了，也不知道刚才的话有没有被听到。

贺天抿着嘴要笑不笑一样，一直上了车莫关山才炸开，“你要笑就笑！”

贺天听话得很，果然笑了，“待会路上给你买，你把手机号给我留一下。”随后摸了摸他的脑袋，“如果不会上药也可打电话给我，我帮你涂。”

“谁！谁要你帮我涂啊！”莫关山一把推开他，气呼呼的坐在一边。

当他不小心瞟到那眼熟的司机，再发现这辆熟悉的车时，莫关山压根没脸生气了。

“妈的，美色误人！”

“在嘀咕什么？”贺天凑近问。

“啊啊啊啊——你离我远点！”一看到这张好看的脸莫关山就想起自己昨晚有多么鬼迷心窍，就想到自己昨晚在车上发生的事，还有被保镖听到的声音，“你坐远点！”

“这么快就翻脸不认人？”贺天捏着一巴想了一会，“这是不是拔吊无情？”

“啊啊啊啊！你闭嘴！”莫关山扑上去要捂他的嘴巴，这正中贺天下怀，一把搂住莫关山的腰，往腿上一放，“别乱动，昨晚动了一晚上还不够吗？”

莫关山挣扎不了，心想这些不要脸的话肯定又被保镖听到了，他真的没脸见人了。

最后他破罐子破摔，趴在贺天肩膀上装哭。

莫关山一路“哭”回了学校，被放下了车手里拽着贺天买的药，那辆黑色的跑车缓缓启动。

迈着发软的腿刚走几步，莫关山手机就接到一条短信，他以为是家人，打开来一看，是个陌生号码。

短信内容很简短：后会有期。

莫关山慢慢拖下去看，是一张男人裸体的照片。

是他自己！

是他早上被贺天肏得眼神迷离的照片。

是贺天拍的！

莫关山猛的回头，可那辆跑车早就没了踪影…

——tbc——


End file.
